


in the morning light

by orphan_account



Series: isak x jonas [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: As you do, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bromance, Fluff, Panic Attacks, and so kind, isak is an angel, jonas is so woke, just some friendly kissing, tiny bit of angst but not much, ultimate brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when they're thirteen, isak teaches jonas how to love himself.when they're fourteen, jonas teaches isak how to kiss.//or: isak and jonas and what they teach other through the years.//





	

**Author's Note:**

> if jonas calls isak issy, does isak call jonas jonny? hmmmm  
> anyways this was just an idea in my head that turned out very long

2003-

 

when they're four, jonas teaches isak how to build a sandcastle. they're sitting on the beach together with their parents, and isak just doesn't seem to understand how to do it. jonas, being the great friend he is, tells him to mix sand with water, and after a couple of failed tries, they finally have the perfect mix.

their tiny hands fill the pot with the wet sand and then turn it over, leaving a nice little tower when they lift the pot again. their parents yell at them when they run to go get rocks and seashells to decorate the castle, but they're laughing too much to hear it, so their moms have to run after them. 

they end up with two small towers, connected with a stick and decorated with multiple white seashells, and green seaweed. jonas says it's nicer than the king's castle, and isak agrees because of course it is; they made it, after all. 

 

2004-

 

jonas isn't the brightest kid when it comes to certain things, and when they're five, isak has to teach him that electricity is dangerous. they're sitting on the kitchen floor, playing with their cars, when jonas finds a fork under the table. and it looks like it fits perfectly in the electric socket. 

he's on his way to stick the metal in it, when isak pushes him away and then follows him to take the fork from his hand. his mom taught him about electricity just a couple of days ago and said that he never should mix metal with electricity because it can kill him.

after that, jonas is angry for two hours because isak pushed him, but then his mom says that maybe, isak saved his life by doing that. he's not as angry after that, hugging him and playing with him instead. and he'll remember to never mix metal and electricity for the rest of his life. 

 

2005-

 

isak might be the most patient kid in history. for hours, he sits and tries to teach jonas how to read. they go through the alphabet countless times together, but jonas doesn't seem to understand how all those letters can turn into words. 

some days, he cries because he feels so, so stupid. he just can't concentrate, his eyes flickering around on the page without being able to focus on one single word. almost everyday after school, isak reads to him, his finger running under the words he's uttering, but the letters won't stand still and he gets tired too quickly. 

one day, it seems to click in his head, though. 

"what does it say?" isak asks, and jonas shrugs, wiping his eyes with his sweater paws. he's been exhausted all day; almost all the kids in their class can read by now, so norwegian class was hard, and then he didn't understand how subtraction worked when they had maths, and that made him even more upset. "b, l, a, n, k, e, t. what does that say?"

"blanket. leave me alone."

"exactly! and where does it say that?"

jonas points at the word that looks the most like what isak just said, in the middle of the page, too tired to even realize that he finally gets it. he finally knows how to read. 

"see?" isak smiles at him and hugs him, kissing his cheek. "i told you you'd learn."

"thank you."

 

2006-

 

when they're seven, jonas teaches isak about all the best football players. isak keeps getting left out at school because he doesn't know what the other boys are talking about when they say how much better manchester united are than manchester city, or how liverpool has the worst coach ever. jonas noticed, and now, he's taken it as his responsibility to teach isak all about football. 

"that's ronaldinho," he says, pointing at one of the pictures in the magazines, the one with the guy who has huge teeth. "he's the best ever. and that's zidane." he points at the picture underneath and isak nods, trying to memorize it. "he's old. he's retiring this year."

"how old is he?"

"i don't know. old. he plays for real madrid, though, and ronaldinho plays for barcelona. they're like really big rivals. madrid and barcelona hate each other."

"i know that, i'm not stupid."

"good. the guy next to zidane is sebastian kehl. he plays for dortmund. they're pretty good but not as good as bayern. lahm and schweinsteiger play there. if someone asks, you like barcelona and bayern, okay? not madrid and dortmund."

"why not?"

"because no one will like you if you say that you like them."

"oh."

"or, i will. but i don't count. and if someone asks about your favorite english team, it's arsenal."

"alright."

"good."

 

2007-

 

when they're eight, isak teaches jonas how to skate. he's known how to do it since he was six, but jonas recently got his own skateboard and no one knows how to use it but isak. they go to the skate park in the morning because no one's there at 8 am and jonas won't have to be afraid of embarrassing himself. 

he ends up with both bloody knees and hands and isak has to run home to get band aids so he can make it stop bleeding. jonas doesn't whine, though. he's practically jumping up and down as isak plasters all his scrapes, because he just wants to keep going. 

at 10 am, he's learned how to not fall off the skateboard, and they decide to keep going the next day. they have summer break, after all. at the same time the next day, he's learned how to do both a manual and an ollie, and he's proud of himself. 

after that, jonas doesn't go anywhere without his skateboard, even when isak doesn't think it's fun to skate anymore. he doesn't walk to school or football practice anymore, instead using the board, and he's close to spraining his wrist several times. he still likes it, though, and isak's happy he taught him. 

 

2008-

 

they're nine, and isak tries to learn how to play fifa at jonas's new playstation 3. jonas isn't the best teacher, because he keeps laughing at him, but somehow, he gets the hang of it and manages to beat him when they play juventus vs milan. 

"you suck at this!" he exclaims, elbowing jonas with his arm. "i thought you were like, the master of fifa."

"shut up," jonas mutters. "i didn't even-," he interrupts himself. "you were good. but now i want to play with barcelona."

they've been sitting in jonas's room for hours, ever since isak came to his house, crying because of his mom. jonas's moms promised him he could sleep there tonight, and after that, he started feeling a little bit better. it's a lot better now, because jonas knows exactly how to make him feel better. 

he doesn't talk about what makes him sad, but about the things that make him happy; pixar movies, music, and donald duck, and he's great at taking his mind off things. this time, it's by playing fifa. he's afraid isak's going to get better at it than he is, though. 

"let's play madrid vs barcelona!" isak says, finally having a big smile on his face, and jonas is happy that he remembers the things he keeps telling him about football. "raúl will ruin your ronaldinho."

"we'll see about that, dumbface."

"shut up, stupid."

 

2009-

 

when they're ten, jonas realizes that maybe, he's good at math. it used to be so hard for him, but nowadays, it's the only thing he can focus on, which means that when they have geometry, he has to teach isak about triangles. 

"i don't get it," isak groans and throws his math book on the floor. "what's the difference between circ-whatever and area?! no one knows!"

"no, listen," jonas says, drawing a triangle in his own math book. "you see this? the circumference is all of the sides added together, okay? and every side is five centimeters long."

"it's fifteen."

"yeah. and do you remember how to calculate the area?"

"no."

"it's the base times the height, divided by two. the base is five and the height is four. what's five times four?"

"i don't know. nine."

"no, it's five plus five plus five plus five. twenty. and then you take twenty divided by two."

"eighteen?"

isak looks totally exhausted, just like jonas did when he couldn't understand how he was supposed to read all those letters floating around on the pages. it's still difficult for him to read, actually, and that's why he's so happy that he's good at math. 

"no. that's twenty minus two. you're supposed to have two numbers, and together, they make twenty."

isak thinks for a while and jonas realizes how he definitely isn't as patient as isak, because his leg keeps jiggling and he can't wait to go play instead. after a while, isak writes down a couple of numbers, then looks at jonas. 

"ten?"

"yeah!" jonas gives him a high five and isak beams at him. "so the area is-?"

"ten."

"and the circumference is-?"

"fifteen."

"and now you know the difference."

 

2010-

 

the year they turn eleven is the hardest year in isak's life. his mom completely flips out and he has to stay with jonas and his moms, carolina and anki, during both christmas and new year's eve. he's heartbroken at first, but then carolina tells him that he has to teach jonas how to decorate a christmas tree, because he has no idea how to do it. 

the day before christmas eve, while anki bakes a gingerbread house and carolina cooks for them, isak tells jonas exactly how to position the glitter evenly so it won't look lopsided, and jonas does what he says with a smile on his face. 

they place the red, sparkling ornaments on the branches, both big and small. jonas drops two of them, but it doesn't matter because they have at least fifteen more balls to decorate with, and anki just vacuums the floor so no one accidentally will cut up their feet. 

"don't we have blue ones as well?" jonas asks, hanging a tiny angel on a branch. "it's boring with only red."

"no, it's classy," isak says and shakes his head, making both parents in the kitchen laugh. "it's not supposed to be messy."

"you're such an adult, isak. come on, just a couple of blue ones as well."

"fine. but i get to put the lights on the tree."

jonas cheers and runs to the hallway, where all the boxes with the christmas stuff are. he comes back just half a minute later, with the small, blue ornaments. he takes out seven of them and looks at isak until he approves of it, then starts placing them where the tree looks the most naked. 

"careful!" isak calls out when jonas starts getting too worked up. "don't break them!"

when they're done with both the ornaments and the lights, jonas lets isak put the big, white star on top of the tree. 

"well done," carolina says and kisses jonas's forehead, then isak's. "it looks great."

"i'm the master of christmas trees," isak giggles, smiling hugely. "and jonas is the second master."

 

2011-

 

when they're twelve, jonas teaches isak how to calm down from a panic attack. he's terrified himself, but isak's crying and shaking and he knows he needs to do something. 

he sits down and pulls isak down with him, placing him in between his legs and holding him close. his own heart is pounding because he's never seen isak like this and he feels like he's going to cry, yet he manages to keep himself together. 

"breathe," he whispers, softly rocking him and kissing his hair. "you're okay, you're okay, you don't have to be scared of anything. i'm here."

"c-can't b-breathe," isak cries, trembling in jonas's arms, and he sounds so incredibly terrified, like he thinks he's at gunpoint or something. "m-mommy, i-i-"

jonas wants to do everything for him, but he finds himself not being able to do anything but try to talk him out of this sudden panic attack with a shaking voice and even more shaking hands. 

"think of something that calms you down, issy. think of molly." molly is jonas's puppy and isak adores her. whenever he's sad, he cuddles with her because she's all warm and soft, and jonas suspects that she actually loves him more than she loves jonas. "when we get home, we can play with her a bit and then you can take a nap with her. but you have to breathe first. in and out, just like you always do. you know how to breathe."

"i-i don't, i-i'm d-dying."

"ssh, just breathe. your body knows how to take care of you. it'll breathe for you if you forget how to do it. just relax, i'm here, you can close your eyes and just shut everything out, okay?"

slowly, but surely, isak starts trying to breathe in jonas's rhythm, although going a bit too erratically when he stresses himself out too much, and after a while, he's crying softly with his upper body turned towards jonas and his face buried in jonas's sweater. 

"w-wanna go home," he mumbles, sniffling and wiping his face on the blue fabric. "a-and be with m-molly."

 

2012-

 

when they're thirteen, isak teaches jonas how to love himself. it's hard, because jonas has despised himself ever since the adhd investigation got going eleven months ago, but isak's as patient as ever.

he tells him how amazing he is, how smart he is, how kind he is. and he wishes jonas could see himself through isak's eyes, because then he'd realize that his short attention span doesn't make him a bad friend and his sudden spurts of energy and restlessness don't make him a worse person.

everytime jonas tells him about the thing he's the most interested in at the time, whether it be helicopters or tsunamis, he interrupts himself in the middle. he stops talking because his doctors say he talks too fast and they say he gets strange obsessions with certain things no one really cares about. he doesn't want to bother isak. 

but isak's not bothered at all. he loves hearing jonas's stories, and he makes sure he knows that, either by asking him questions about it or telling him to keep going. his moms do the same, and isak knows how much they're trying to make jonas understand that he's perfect the way he is, but it doesn't work. 

he needs to hear it from isak. so every single night before they go to bed, he asks jonas how he feels about himself.

if the answer is, "i'm annoying," then isak will tell him about how much he loves listening to him and his special interest at the moment and how much it means that jonas wants to share it with him. if the answer is, "i'm stupid," then isak will remind him of all those times jonas's had to teach him about math and he reminds him of how their social studies teacher told him he's one of the brightest students in the class. 

he keeps going like that until jonas's answer finally is, "i love myself." it takes a lot of time and a lot of reassuring, but when he says those three words, isak feels his heart bursting from happiness.

"how do you feel about yourself?"

"i'm amazing."

"yeah, you really are."

 

2013-

 

when they're fourteen, jonas teaches isak how to kiss. isak's just gotten his first girlfriend, but he doesn't want to kiss her because he doesn't know how to, so jonas takes it as his mission to teach him. 

he can sense how nervous isak is, even when it's just the two of them, and he doesn't know why. they're bros and a pair of good bros would do anything for each other without it being embarrassing, right?

"you have to be sure of what you're doing," he says and isak nods, looking down at his lap. "but be gentle, okay?"

isak starts to slowly lean in and jonas sits still, letting him do whatever he wants. it's over just as fast as it begins because isak's too nervous to make it serious. 

"slower," jonas encourages and isak nods once again. "do you want to keep going?"

"yeah," isak whispers. "but-, you know, you can start it."

jonas puts a hand on isak's neck and pulls him closer, and right before their lips touch, he closes his eyes. it's so noticeable, how inexperienced isak is, both from the way his hands tremble and the way he just can't relax his lips. 

"chill," jonas murmurs after they pull away, and isak looks up at him through his eyelashes. "it's just me. no pressure, alright?"

"i'm not good. i'm sorry."

"no, no, that's why we're practicing. it's okay. just keep going."

this time, jonas feels isak card his fingers through his dark curls, softly pushing him closer. he gets better and better for each time, and after about half an hour, they pull away completely. jonas's own cheeks are warm, but isak's are literally crimson as he lies down on the bed. 

"you okay?" jonas laughs, making isak hide his face in the pillow. "now, you can kiss olivia."

"whatever."

 

2014-

 

isak knows nothing about society, so when they're fifteen, jonas has to teach him about the economy and politics.

"-so, what i'm trying to say is that the things that people need the most shouldn't cost as much as it does."

"but, like, the ones who provide healthcare shouldn't get paid?"

"god," jonas groans. "yes, they should! but the state should pay them."

"with what money?"

"the taxes! and people with more money should pay higher taxes."

"why? because they worked harder in life?"

"isak! you're such a conservative! no, because they don't need all their money. and it's just, like, five percent higher taxes for them, anyways."

"why should other people pay because you haven't worked hard in life?"

"listen. do you think your dad is lazy?" jonas knows this is going to be a low blow, but he needs isak to understand. isak shakes his head, and jonas continues. "do you think he paid when your mom went to that treatment center?"

"yes?"

"he didn't. because it's state-funded. the taxpayers paid for it."

"why did you have to bring her into this?" isak asks, looking so upset that jonas almost wants to take everything back and apologize. "she's not a part of this."

"i'm just trying to prove a point. sorry."

"it's alright. just, maybe don't talk about her like that."

"of course. but you see what i mean, right?"

"yeah, fuck conservatives and all that, i agree."

"the most important point is fuck capitalism, though. we'll get there."

 

2015-

 

when they're sixteen, isak has to teach jonas how important it is to eat. sometime, it can go days where he doesn't eat anything but chips because with the weed mixed with his meds in his system, he never feels hungry. 

isak cooks for him, when he doesn't even know how to cook. he struggles with all the methods and ingredients, but in the end, he's made a decent pasta bolognese for him and jonas to eat.

"eat," he says, placing one of the plates in front of jonas. "it doesn't taste too bad."

"do you have chocolate?"

"no, i don't. come on, just eat."

"i'm not even hungry?"

"but you never are, jonas! you have to eat because otherwise, you'll die. you know that, right?"

jonas shrugs, but he takes a few bites anyways, chewing them in silence. he's playing with the tablecloth's loose threads while doing so, and after a while, he looks up at isak.

"i'm full."

"just eat it all. you need it, even if you don't feel like you do. shit, you were close to passing out in gym class today."

"because i was tired."

"because you don't get enough energy. you need carbs and protein, not just fat and sugar from those stupid chips! everyone needs food, including you."

"i just-" he picks up the fork again and tries to pick up the spaghetti with it, swirling it around the plate. "i don't remember to do it, you know? at first, i'm busy with school, then i hang out with you, then i hang out with eva and then i have to study and i just don't remember if i'm not hungry."

"what if i remind you, then? i'll text you, i can bring sandwiches to school. you need to eat. i don't want you passing out in the middle of class."

"okay. that's okay."

 

2016-

 

isak has always been selfless. ever since they were just little kids. so when they're seventeen, jonas has to teach him to always put his own feelings first. even when his beloved boyfriend can't stop crying, or even get out of bed.

if there's something isak can't handle, then he needs to listen to his feelings because otherwise, he'll end up both exhausted and upset for keeping everything to himself. 

like the time where he feels so incredibly sad and stressed about school, but even's in a depressive episode and isak really, really doesn't want to leave him alone. the day after, he's completely out of it, snapping at everything and everyone and locking himself in the toilet because he gets so tired.

and it's not like jonas blames even for being ill, but he blames isak for not taking care of himself. that day, he takes him home and lets him cry against his shoulder until he finally can talk about how he feels. 

afterwards, they lie there, isak half asleep in jonas's arms. "you matter the most," jonas whispers, stroking isak's blond curls. "you never have to do anything you feel like you can't do. even if it's taking care of your boyfriend. he'll understand, i promise."

"i want to make him feel better," isak mumbles, playing with the hem of jonas's shirt. "he's everything."

"no, you're everything. if you're too exhausted or sad to do something, then don't do it. it just makes everything worse. even wouldn't want you to do things that make you upset."

"he's ill."

"and that's not your fault, issy. it's not your responsibility, either. remember that you're always the top priority, no matter what happens."

"fine. but then you have to be the top priority for yourself."

"always."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sooo much for reading ily!!! please tell me which moment(s) you want me to write entire chapters about, with back stories and so on, and whose pov u want it to be and i'll write it bc this chapter wasn't a very deep story haha!!!!


End file.
